China Star Entertainment Group (Hong Kong)
Background: China Star Entertainment Group was founded in 1987 as Win's Movie Productions. The company was produced 60 films in Hong Kong, with a box office was God of Gamblers series. In the 1993, the company was renamed to Win's Entertainment Limited, and it was produced over 30 films in the China by these directors Wong Jing and others. In the 1996, it was renamed to China Star Entertainment Group. Many China Star films are made 100 films with a successful box office hits in Hong Kong and China. Win's Movie Productions was a former company that made some 90's films in the Hong Kong. Win's Movie Productions Limited 1st Logo (1990?-1996?) bandicam 2019-12-19 13-28-22-499.jpg winsmovielimitedlogo.jpg Logo: On a black background, a many colorful lines begin to shoots twice forming a outlined star, then shrinks to make a outlined star like rainbow kaleidoscope. It flashes twice, making the Win's Movie Productions logo (a filmstrip and a rectangle paper with star cut out, and a pair of objects like a flag waving.) The Chinese characters appears letter by letter, and the company name in English (sometimes thedifferentvariant:"WIN'S MOVIE PRODUCTION LIMITED" in a plainfont)zooming out with a blue (or a aquamarine) trail effect. The Chinese characters appears via same animation below as a company name it. FX/SFX: The shooting and forming a star, flashing, and a logo appearing. Variants: *The tint of the logo may vary: Blue toned version, later: cyan tinted version and blue/white tinted variant. *Sometimes, the contrast and the tinting may vary. *Sometimes, there is a restored version. Music/Sounds: A happy-sounding fanfare with some whisper sounds and a wind sounds. Sometimes, the rearranged version has the different happy-sounding fanfare, with whooshes, whisper and a shining/bling sounds. Availability: Probably uncommon. Was still retained on their movies produced by Win's Movie Production Limited in the 1990. Some 1990 to 1996 films are on DVDs by the home video label, such as Media Asia, Mei Ah and Fortune Star. The "Win's Movie Production & I/E Co." variant is common in the Hong Kong, but also rare in the U.S. and Europe, and it was seen on some God of Gamblers films made by the company. In 1996, it was replaced with Win's Entertainment Ltd. and also the company was still alive after 1996. Scare Factor: Low. Win's Entertainment Ltd. 1st logo (1995-Mid 1998?) bandicam 2019-12-19 13-23-25-880.jpg bandicam 2019-12-19 13-20-29-441.jpg Logo: On a space background with searchlights, many golden filmstrips are moving over the milkyway, and some stars then shoots over the filmstrip. The filmstrip then flow out, like a zig-zag, and then moves it, with a stars begin to place on the "w" forming the current Win's Entertainment Ltd. logo. A gold Cantonese text then moves it with a 3D effect, and then shrinks it, making the searchlights and many stars gone it. Then the logo finishes with ping. FX/SFX: The filmstrips, stars and the searchlights moving, the forming and the text moving. Nice animation. Music/Sounds: A majestic sounding fanfare, with a whooshes anda timpani sounds(which is from a stock sounds effect in these library.) Sometimes, it's silent or have the opening theme. Availability: Common than the previous logo, but is still uncommon. Seen on some films released byWin's Entertainment Ltd. from 1995to 1998. It was found on released movies on DVDs and a trailers of the film that is now in HD only. The DVDs releases can be found on Fortune Star,Universe and Mei Ah Laser Disc releases of said film. Scare Factor: Medium. 2nd logo (1997-1999?) bandicam 2019-12-19 13-25-41-594.jpg bandicam 2019-12-19 13-25-45-034.jpg Logo: On a black background with some white mists and a windchimes, the logo from before also in white moves out and zooms out to reveal a logo with the logo begin to turn into yellow. Many stars are moving over the background, which then flashes to make a same logo from before. The company name in English appear below via trailing effect letter-by-letter, and then make room for the Cantonese text (not like the 1st logo) fades in below. FX/SFX: The shining and flashing, the recycled animation from the previous logos. Nice animation. Music/Sounds: A wind sounds (representing blowing out music) are heard when revealing the logo. Then it cuts to oriental-sounding fanfare with a bling sounds. Then a quiet fanfare is heard with drums sound was heard. Availability: It was seen on some movies made in the 1997, such as Another Meltdown, The Scripture With No Words and The Conman. Scare Factor: The happy-sounding dramatic fanfare might be unnerve these people when the logo jingle was heard. China Star Entertainment Group 1st Logo (1997-2000?) Logo: On a starry background, a large white shining sunburst are glowing over the space, then a blue shaped like Chinese characters objects pans over the screen, and it then reveals a pieces like "EE" on it. The blue square then zooms out, forming a 1st China Star logo. Then the flash appears over the tip, revealing a yellow star on the tip of Chinese characters. The logo then make room for the company name in English and Chinese fades in below. FX/SFX:The white shining, the objects forming and the flashing. Music/Sounds: A orchestral fanfare, with some drums and a 4-note timpani before the logo finishes. Availability: Rare. Seen on some movies like A True Mob Story and many others. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2000-2003?) bandicam 2019-12-19 14-34-58-518.jpg Screenshot_18.jpg Nicknames: "The Shining Object", "The Realistic Logo Ever" Logo: It starts with a space background with orange mists moving on a milky way, then a transparent sparkling moves over the backdrop, and then reveals a same objects like the first logo. The orange lined frame then appears on the objects, and the stars begin to forms like the 1st logo, making the new China Star logo, but is now redone than the first logo. The 3 Chinese text and the company name in English appears below. FX/SFX: The shining, and the animationfromthe first logoforming. Music/Sounds: Silent Availability: Seen on some movies produced by the company in the 2000 to 2003. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2003-2006) Logo: On a space background, a animation from the previous before appears, forming a China Star current logo, because the logo is the same as before, but redone in 3D. The small company name in English and the text from the 2nd logo appears in blue. FX/SFX: Nice animation Music/Sounds: A piano sounding fanfare Availability: Common Scare Factor: None. Category:Hong Kong